


i hate you to the moon and back

by Fabfujoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Blood and Violence, Galra Mafia, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Shiro and Keith are brothers, bonding times, kill bill but gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabfujoshi/pseuds/Fabfujoshi
Summary: "....You are holding the gun backwards Lance."  Keith drawled.Lance had been rich, he had everything what he wanted. wealthy.. powerful. anything you could imagine.. but his life flashed before his eyes and his whole entire world crumbled only at thirteen years old. his parents were murdered right in front of him and his life has never had been the same. slowly recovering.. he eventually had to attend high school for his last year and final year. nervous and jittery, his life takes a sharp turn in a matter of a few days. He meets Keith Kogane, a short-tempered, hot-headed, angsty assassin. now lance was just as surprised, but will his whole life take another turn? or will he stick to his simple ways of avoiding trouble?





	i hate you to the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> AHHSHSHF7ESGHG08IHEAIOBH OKAY 
> 
> this first chapter had at LEAST taken 4 weeks to complete from my inconsistent writing, so bear with me. this is all a Draft so there are errors and mistakes so if you don't like it, don't read it!
> 
> I dedicate this fanfiction to the books and movies that inspired me,
> 
> Alice in Zombieland 
> 
> and Kill Bill 
> 
> those are just two off the top of my head.
> 
> hope you enjoy!!!!!! :)))

"PLEASE!"

 

screams echoed loudly, almost like a tunnel. they were bloodcurdling, lance’s big eyes watering quickly. 

“SPARE US!” another relentless screech of plea, cackling heard afterward.

“shut your damn mouth.” a wince was heard. 

“now, where's the money?” said the second man in large combat boots that clicked against the fancy tile floor. 

Lance felt dizzy, watching it happen from under the bed. his mother gazed at him fearfully, crystal pearls dripping down her cheeks. Lance has never seen his mama cry, never ever. his mama was a strong woman, but seeing her at the hands of bad men, it made him choke on a sob. he wanted to help his mama but his mama made him stay put.

her mouth shakily mouthed words he couldn't contemplate, too terrified to imagine what she was whispering. the men in black pulled out something shiny, gleaming in the moonlight that peaked from the bedroom window. Mama weeped softly, her eyes squeezed shut. 

“no..” Papa whispered.

The man pressed the knife to her porcelain neck, tears falling faster. 

“NO!” Papa screamed murderously.

in a flash, crimson splattered everywhere. a long slice went horizontally on his Mama’s neck, her eyes lifeless. her head lolled to the side limply, all the tenseness in her body releasing. Papa was screaming and sobbing, trying his hardest to fight back and tend to Mama, who lay on the floor, drained of color. 

Blood was on Lance’s hands, face, and silk shirt. Lance couldn't stop the flow of tears, as his father’s screams ceased, he had gotten the same fate as Mama. 

“The job is done.”

Lance has never wanted to kill someone, but oddly, the vengeance running in his young blood, fueled his destiny. 

 

Lance awoke with a start, shooting up and crawling out of bed. his whole body was soaked with a sheen of sweat. his breathing was heavy and uneven, it felt like he literally ran a full marathon. his lungs felt like they were filled with heavy rocks and another lump in his throat. he squeezed his eyes shut, running a hand through his unruly hair with a low groan. it was more vivid than before.

he had seen it all, usually, all he heard were screams. Lance desperately wanted to curl up in a ball and cry himself back to sleep. he gotten a blink of sleep for at least the last three days. nightmares. 

always.

his breath came more ragged. he ran to the bathroom, shoving freezing cold water onto his face, making him jerk back in surprise. 

“fuck.” he muttered and slammed his hands onto the vanity, looking up into the mirror. his eyes were bloodshot, eye bags more visible than usual. his skin was untreated. he smelled disgusting. He felt sick and queasy, squeezed his eyes shut. he had to get his act together. he is not weak. he is not scared. he is not. no. 

“Lance! It's the first day of school!” His grandma croaked from the living room. 

Lance perked up, his eyes wide in fear. 

public school. 

 

after he cleaned up a bit, his face a bit less lifeless, his hair not as ruffled. he looked moderately decent, loose jeans and an old shirt that didn't fit his skinny frame. It was much different from his usual silky clothing that complimented every part of his body, along with a sheen shine on his lips, but that was no longer there. That Lance doesn't exist anymore. he ate breakfast with the old woman. Simple eggs and bacon that were too burnt for Lance’s taste, but he forced himself to crunch on the food. 

It adorned On Lance that his grandmother didn't look a day over 40. She looked so much like his mama. those beautiful, sapphire orbs that glitter brightly throughout the family. the same upturned nose, and soft doey eyes. dewy, shimmery skin, broad shouldered. Mama was easily spotted in his Abuela, besides her graying hair pulled back loosely in a pretty knot. her wrinkles pressed against her skin flatteringly, too. it made lances eyes water, and he blink furiously to push them away. he missed his mama so much. 

-

“Have a good day, Mi Amor.” She rested a crippled hand onto his shoulder. he smiled at her half-heartedly. 

“thank you, Abuela.” Lance leaned down to kiss the woman's cheek, a sense of gloominess wandering in his eyes. he's never been to a school with peasants. or so, commoners. that's what Abuela wanted to call them. not him. 

he bid her goodbyes and waited awkwardly at the bus stop that was a few miles north from Abuela’s home. half of the way, he was whining about how his feet were throbbing and his knees started to buckle. but.. there was no one to carry him or take him in a Limousine. he felt ashamed ever so slightly. 

people stared. hard. they examined him, he felt he was a science experiment and was being dissected. it made Lance shift uncomfortably. a whirlwind of whispers echoed into his head. 

“Isn't that Lance McClain??”

“THE Lance McClain..”

“Weren't his parents murdered in front of his eyes??”

“Why is he here now??”

“Such a shame pretty looks of his couldn't be mine.” 

“I heard, he's an aristocratic bitch.”

“Or a spoiled brat.”  

His knuckles were pure white, clenched so tight he felt his fingernails dig into his skin. It really hurt, but he had no way other to cope with his burning frustration.People were so rude, he felt very out of place there. 

The creaky school bus pulled up, tainted a gross yellow. you could clearly hear the gears turning and screeching, this had to be at least a century old. Lance could only scowl as everyone boarded, Lance following straight after. the bus driver looked at him skeptically. 

“ur’ Lance McClain e’ryone ‘been talkin’ ‘bout?” her strong accent made him internally cringe. he could barely understand her. she was a plump women, streaks of pepper and salt hair. she had crooked, golden teeth. her eyes a deep brown, almost menacingly staring into his soul. 

Lance nodded meekly. she looked at him in wonder and he turned on his heel, walking down the aisle with his head down. Some snickers echoed in the bus, making Lance awkwardly trip. they were louder this time. it's okay Lance, just keep your head down. no one can bother you like that. no one. 

the bus drive was okay. kids would mind their business for the most part, even if current drama and gossip drifted around. he kept hearing the same names pop up, he couldn't help but wonder what and who they were going on about. it was just some popular kids, and rumors the newspaper club spread. 

wow, they have clubs in public schools? it's pretty interesting because Lance remembers only academies had them. things have changed, he guessed. More silly nonsense was talked about, and Lance didn't involve himself. he just stared out the window, being jerked around occasionally. no one mentioned it would be such a rocky ride. the vibrant greens zoomed by, making Lance sigh softly. 

he missed his friends. 

he missed his old life.

he missed his money and his mansion. 

he missed his school.

he missed so many other things. 

But here he was, He was living like a peasant. 

the drive was at least forty-five minutes long, which was a lot of time to think about how resentful he was already towards everything. the school was abnormally large. vines tangled every inch of the campus, it looked mildly historic. It was poetically beautiful, an old brick building with many parts added to it. there were three main buildings. he assumed one was the classrooms, the other the gymnasium, and the last, the cafeteria. 

he was able to figure out where to go, and how to not get lost when he instantly walked into school. analyzing everything without a second of hesitation was glorious. 

“Welcome to Garrsion High, loser.” A pretty lilac blonde bumped his shoulder. Lance blinked rapidly at her, a gentle smile on his lips and he couldn't help but crack a laugh. cute girls were simply his weakness. 

“Sup’, I'm Nyma. I'm on your bus.” The blonde held out her hand fondly, They looked so soft, like a baby's bottom. he stretched for her hand and shook it. 

“uh, you must know who I am.” Lance smirked awkwardly, and her eyes twinkled in amusement. she had bottomless black void eyes. they were quite attractive on her.

“uh, I think everyone does. but I'll see you around, I have some friends to meet up with. bah-bye, rich boy.” she winked and was off. Lance snorted softly at her comment.

Senior year wasn't going to be as bad as he thought it was. 

-

“AH! HUNK! I FOUND HIM!” 

Lance perked up. he was in the Cafeteria, pretty much fiddling his thumbs out of boredom. he didn't know what to do, it was the morning after all. he was waiting to go off to Advanced Calculus. everyone stared at him, once again. Lance was slowly getting used to all the attention.

Two boys slid into the seat across from him. One, big and brooding. dark skinned and shiny puppy dog eyes. he seemed so big yet so gentle. it melted lance’s heart. The other one was the size of a gremlin. Bulky glasses too big for his face, fluffy fawn colored hair that probably hasn't been washed in 3 days. 

“You're Lance McClain right?” The short one whispered excitedly, like he was telling Lance a very important secret. 

“Wasn't your family the richest family in all of Cuba?? wasn't your dad like, amazing?? Didn't he work with the American president??” The bigger one bombarded him with random questions.

Lance blinked, and flinched at the overwhelming sense of fear and confusion. “Uh…” he trailed off softly, scrunching up his face in contempt. 

“Who my family is and what they did, by no means should matter to you. it truly isn't any of your damn business. now, if you would kindly escort yourselves. I'm leaving.” Lance huffed, his nose raised highly.

he knew they were watching him go, but he seriously didn't care. he just wanted to avoid anyone and everyone to get through the first day without any problems. truthfully, he was absolutely sure that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. 

The two boys from before were at his sides, Lance groaned in result. 

“I'm Pidge!” The short one smirked playfully. 

“Sure sounds like Pipsqueak.” Lance sneered rudely.

“Hey now, just because you are rich.. well was.. doesn't mean you can go around being arrogant. I'm Hunk by the way.” The tanner one smiled softly. 

Lance stared at him, blankly. he had no idea what to say, or what to throw back at him. his mouth opened and closed, soon his eyebrows furrowing in irritation. and he didn't like being bossed around by some dumb commoners. Lance stayed quiet. 

“Awe! you're so cute when you're angry!” Hunk fawned.

Lance glared at him and scoffed. “Shut up, Hunk.” his accent pronounced his name oddly and pidge snickered at it. 

“So, Lance. Welcome to Garrison Highschool, possibly where you go into hell and back.” Pidge drawled on, and it definitely didn't calm Lance’s nerves. 

Hunk shook his head softly, chuckingly. “Don't listen to them, Lance. They clearly have no idea what they are talking about.” Hunk shot back at Pidge testingly. Pidge raised their hands up in defense. 

“This school isn't as bad as everyone makes it seem. all you need to do is avoid trouble, and all the kinds. don't get into fights or arguments, especially with Shiro’s brother. he can actually put you in the hospital. for the most part, besides Hothead, everyone will be nice. but you're the hot topic for right now, so I'd advise to endure it.” Hunk explained.

Lance didn't know what to say at first, so he just nodded. Avoiding trouble was his damn specialty. all he wanted to do was get away from people that will get him into more shit. thats easy. Simple. he's a straight A student. He's a charmer. everyone loves Lance McClain. “That seems easy enough.” 

Pidge rolled their eyes in mere annoyance. “No matter how much I want to argue with you Hunk I'd have to agree. This school has its pros and cons.” Pidge hummed softly. 

Lance started to drift out into space, and he couldn't help but wonder who ‘Hothead’ is. from the sounds of it, he sounds.. terrifying?

“If you don't mind me asking.. who's this Hothead..?” Lance asked awkwardly, tilting his head in intrigue.

Pidge visibly glanced at Hunk nervously, their hazel eyes swimming with worry. Hunk sighed softly and smiled forcefully. “It's a nickname.” Hunk rubbed the back of his neck, it couldn't have been more obvious the commoners didn't want to tell Lance. Lance hated these stupid mind games. he was about to force them to tell him who he was, but Pidge cut him off. 

“His name is Keith Kogane. a boy with a troubled past. he's terrifying from all angles. even the girls are petrifed of him. No one confronts him, nor talks to him except his brother, Shirogane. The principal and the teachers are scared of him. that's why they never question why he's always late, or doing something in the hall. All in all, he screams bad news. and it's… a 80% he's going to pick on you.” Pidge gave him a sympathetic smile. 

Lance looked scared shitless himself. “why is he even at this school?! his behavior is absolutely vile.” Lance snarled. 

Pidge snorted unattractively. That's cute princess, where you grew up might have been all sunshine and rainbows but no one—I mean no one talks keith down unless they want to unleash hell.” 

Lance scoffed. “This is all rubbish. if he seriously is all this, why doesn't he prove It? Because what it looks like, he's all talk.” He knew deep down that it was 100% horrible idea to intervene. but his name, and title almost made him angry. 

Pidge and Hunk looked at him like he was out of his mind, and he possibly was. “I'd just forget it. he's not worth your time. he's probably shoving his dick down Nyma’s throat as we speak.” Pidge sighed. Hunk swatted their shoulder. 

Lance spluttered wildly. “Isn't that illegal?!?” He protested, flailing his arms. but that wasn't his only question. the only girl he moderately thought was adorable, was possibly having a fling with ‘Keith Kogane’. 

“Oh no, she loves it. They used to be together, but no one really knows anymore and no one dares to question what's really happening with them. Regardless, they hit off perfectly.” Hunk sighed and shook his head.

Lances head was racked with too many things at once. how could public highschool get so damn complicated in a matter of a few hours? He wish everything were still normal. 

A loud blaring siren echoed throughout the entire building, making Lance flinch in suprise. “Oh! That's the first bell! Good luck in your first class!” Pidge chimed sweetly, and they disappeared. 

Lance was scrambling. “Wait! I don't.. know.. where to go..” he moaned in defeat as he was dragged by the heard of excited students. He was stuck in the musk of smelly teenager, he didn't know what would be worse than this. 

Lance aimlessly browsing through the school as if he would find his class. The school was bigger than he expected and it would take some time to get used to. stairs twisted up and around, left and right, he still struggled to find it. there weren't even many signs to direct him towards it. Finally, after a few centuries, he stumbled upon it; room 143, Economics. 

Lance shifted on his feet uncomfortably and let his hand rest on the worn out handle. Twisting the knob hesitantly, he walked in. 

-

The bell finally blared and all the students pushed past him to get to the door. Why is everyone so eager?? Lance waited for everyone to go out first because he'd rather avoid being trampled by a herd of commoners. 

“Mr. McClain! Wait! I want to talk to you for a moment.” His kind, gentle-hearted economics teacher beckoned him over. She had bright, twinkling amber eyes. They resembled a golden bracelet his mom wore so shamelessly. She clearly had Asian blood coursing through her. Sharp eyes, and waist-length pitch black hair. Supple skin. Very pretty, probably in her early twenties. Lance was known for over-analyzing most people. 

She smiled at him sweetly. “As you know, I'm Ms. Summers. It's so nice to meet you, Lance.” She outstretched her nimble hand out to him. He awkwardly shook her hand, he was surprised to say she had very soft hands. why does he pay attention to this?? 

Lance nodded unconsciously. He didn't want to deal with a teacher lecturing him at the moment. “Lance, I just wanted to say.. if you ever need support or advice, I'm always here. I lost my parents too, so you don't have to be alone. if any students cause you problems, come to me, okay?” Ms. Summers smiled, her eyes drowned in empathy. His heart felt warm. The end of his lips twitched upwards. 

“Thank you so much. I most definitely will.” He waved and walked out of the classroom, a small smile still dangling off his face. 

Luckily, the hallways weren't as crowded as he originally thought they would be. He glanced down at his crumpled schedule, and started looking for where it would be. It probably would take longer than it took last period. but let's hope all of his teachers is that willing to cut Lance some slack. 

Staring down at his schedule, he noticed he had Art for a Elective. he furrowed his eyebrows. He thought it was a normal subject… for electives they usually got like advanced culinary classes or sewing. There was hot yoga too.. but that's not where he is anymore. That's not who he is now. with gloomy thoughts swirling in his brain, he barely noticed the rushed footsteps. Suddenly, a shoulder had knocked him out of his reality. A guy had just slammed into him on purpose. 

 

“Excuse me?” Lance seethed, and actually got a good look at the guy who hadn't turned the corner yet. The guy rotated on his heel. lances eyes were bigger than saucers at this second. 

Violet eyes. 

They were magnificent, the single little thing that stood out amongst all. Lance was speechless, his mouth gaping open. The eyes narrowed at him, and Lance felt defenseless. He felt like he was prey, and he's never been so terrified since… 

That. 

“You were in my fucking way, and I have somewhere to be. I don't want a twink like you wasting my damn time.” The nameless boy spat in anger. Without another word, he turned the corner and disappeared. 

Lance was frozen in place. He's never heard such savage words, it was making his blood boil. His fists clenched and he felt his body vibrate with hatred for him. Since when were teenagers so rude. 

The insult was ticking him off more than anything. why the fuck would he call Lance a twink? He's not even remotely gay. He already hated him more than that Keith dude. Which reminds him, he seriously needs Pidges and Hunks’ help to survive for the day. 

Blazing, fiery violet eyes.   
-

Lunch rolled around, and he couldn't be happier, but the nameless boy was idly swimming in his mind. Who was he..? No one has ever defyed him before in awhile, and it definitely crawled under his skin. The disgusting food the bulky lunch lady was slapping onto his plate pulled him out of his dazed state. 

Lance stared at the supposedly… mashed bile. bits and pieces of non-crushed garlic and the strong smell of name brand cilantro. Lance has never seen anything so filthy in his lifetime. His face contorted in vile hatred. “Uh.. you don't serve any coconut shrimp or freshly brewed dark roast Brazilian coffee..?” Lance muttered awkwardly, forcing the words through his gritted teeth. 

The lunch lady let out a boisterous and demonic cackle, almost simply like she enjoyed every word he had just said. It made him uncomfortable among the 200 pair of stinging eyes in the back of his head. He hustled away, he simply could not bear the shame of his words. He thought peasants like them would give coconut shrimp? 

He groaned in mere embarrassment. Trying to push past it, he fought hard through the entanglement of bodies pushing around to sit at a table. Lance just wanted to find Pidge and Hunk. The size of the cafeteria was almost bigger than his pool house, and that's pretty big. There were too many wooden tables and benches set up a bit sloppily that lined every corner. He felt he was weaving himself through a maze of chairs and rotten wood tables. 

All the way in the back of the vast room sat the pair, snickering softly. Pidge and Hunk looked up and saw Lance, a plastic smirk dancing on Pidge’s features. “Well well well look who the cat dragged in.” Pidge drawled on monotonously. 

Hunk shook his head and rolled his eyes playfully, “ignore them. come sit Lance, we couldn't be more joyful that a new student has taken a liking to us.” The larger male indirectly spoke towards Pidge challengingly, making their eyebrows raise in surprise, showing no sign of surrender. 

Lance grinned to himself a bit. It wouldn't be too hard to fit in. well… with his narcissistic thoughts, he was bound to find some people that wanted to worship him. Lance wasn't shy… just.. weary. Lance sat down elegantly, just like he was back at home when a 5 star meal would be placed in front of him. Everyday was a new exotic food at his fingertips, but now, he was stuck with bird bile. Lance gagged and pushed away the plastic tray in plain disgust. 

“Yeah, I wouldn't eat that.” Hunk chuckled and pulled out a cutely wrapped boxed lunch that was decorated neatly with a satin ribbon. yellow polka dots were splayed all over the smooth cotton fabric. Lance admired it shamefully, smelling the aroma that floated around it sweetly.

“Lance.. you seem very interested in Hunks cooking..” Pidge raised an eyebrow, it was probably an elaborate way to tease someone, and oh did it work. Lance awkwardly stared down at his hands. 

Hunk smiled and huffed a laugh. “Now now Pidge. Everyone gets to try my cooking, from what I hear, it's superb.” Lance looked up, the shame exiled from his body. He glanced at the box excitedly. 

“Hunks a great cook, And he wants to go to a culinary college and open his own restaurant.” Pidge hummed playfully, resting their chin in their palm.

Hunk sighed softly and grumbled something under his breath. “Yes. They're right. But here, try what you like.” Hunk slid over the very pretty box towards Lance. He felt honored, already getting to try food that smelled better than his kitchen ever did. 

He took a peek inside, and it was all neatly organized. He absolutely adored all the foods and odd meats he couldn't identify. He picked up a random piece, because everything looked very appetizing. when he saw what it was, and he suspected it was handmade sushi. he's never really had too much seafood, so having something look so fresh in his hands made him warm inside. He delved in the soothing taste of the avocado and chopped cucumbers. 

Lance moaned in delight, “ifs soh guuud..” he said through a mouthful of it. 

Pidge and Hunk smiled.   
-

After Lance had engorged the food they both offered him, he finally felt full. He was forever grateful for the two of them. Without it, he would be eating dog shit. 

“So.. how has it been so far? Good teachers? Students aren't annoying you? Right?” Pidge bombarded him with lively questions. Lance only smiled. 

“The teachers are okay, Ms. Summers was really kind to me. I thought it was really sweet, and she's really pretty… the rest haven't been terrible, they just paid less attention to me… hmmm.. what else..” Lance trailed off, Pidge and Hunk looking captivated. 

Violet eyes. 

“Oh! the weirdest thing happened. I was looking for third hour and this really.. intimidating guy slammed into me. He was ruthless! he got me so angry. I called him out for it and he called me a twink. What?? what gave him that idea?? Do I look gay?” Lance snarled furiously. 

They ignored his fiery rage, instead, Pidge and Hunk exchanged fearful glances. “He called you a twink…?” They spoke slowly in unison. 

Lance furrowed his eyebrows. “Yes.. and that's what angers me!” He huffed in frustration.

“Lance. Did he have.. black hair? possibly long?” Pidge asked carefully. They looked much different from the snarky demeanor he was approached with beforehand. Did he have black hair? He couldn't put his finger on it.. 

“No.. I can't really recall. but he did.. have these crazy violet eyes. I suspected they were some crazy contacts but they really weren't. It was so odd… is that even an eye color you think?” Lance tapped his chin.

Pidge and Hunk spluttered, their eyes wide. Lance was startled by their surprised state. 

“Did he have a red jacket or something??” Pidge demanded. 

Lance felt nervous, why did it matter so much? why were they so worried? Lance squinted suspiciously. “Um… wait! Yeah! He did! but why is it so important to know? You guys are acting like there is a earthquake coming.” Lance stared skeptically.

Pidge slammed their face onto the table, and Hunk moaned in annoyance. “Damn you!” He cursed up at the sky. Lance was seriously confused. Why were they freaking out? Why was this information so startling? 

Pidge had recovered and stared dead into his eyes. “Lance. You ran into the Keith Kogane.”

Lance didn't know what to say. was he supposed to scared? Terrified? Begging for his life? He was frozen in place, his eyebrows knitted, and his body rigid.truthfully, their actions were utterly ridiculous. Instead of giving an intimate reaction, he burst into laughter. 

“Are… y-you.. serious…?” Lance wheezed out between loud and obnoxious fits of giggles. He was loud. He was lost to hysterics, his body shaking uncontrollably. He slapped his knee to hold onto his grip of reality before he slipped off his chair. 

“That.. terrified.. face..” he threw his head back in boisterous cackles. He wasn't resurfacing anytime soon. “O-oh my god!” He burst into more laughter, his face burning bright pink. Already, the cafeteria noise was dying down to bring attention on Lance’s insane laughter. Lance could only hear his breathless laughter echoing throughout the now silent cafeteria. 

“A-and why should I be so scared of Keith Kogane!” Lance giggled even more, his stomach giving out as he was engulfed in laughter. Pidge and Hunk watched everyone stare, they looked petrified at all the attention. 

“Lance.” Pidge called softly. 

He wasn't listening, he was still bouncing in giggling. 

“LANCE!” Pidge called. 

Lance slowly opened his eyes, now in a dazed state. He hiccuped softly and wiped the tears at the end of his eyes. 

“Turn around Lance..” Pidge said slowly. 

Lance scoffed playfully and turned around like nothing was ever going to affect him. He looked up. and there he was. 

Violet eyes. 

Lance’s breath hitched in his throat. He's never felt so threatened under the undying gaze of his electric eyes that swam in pure dislike. 

“Aww, a silver spoon stuck in your mouth, rich boy? You were having a blast a few seconds ago.” The male tilted his head mockingly. 

Lance felt powerless being dwarfed by him. Lance was just as tall as him, so why did he have to have the lower hand. Lance stood shakily, his sharp eyes narrowed. They were about the same height, Keith having a slight inch or two from his bulky combat boots. 

“Actually.. it was 17k gold. twink.” Lance hissed challengingly, a smirk stretched across his face. he felt powerful, and victorious. even if his comebacks were absolutely atrocious. 

Keith smiled humorlessly. “Cute.” Lance scowled in disgust, his mouth opening to spit out anything that came, but the last thing he felt.. was a fist colliding into his nose.


End file.
